


Wolf Outside the Door

by dashakay, icedteainthebag



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashakay/pseuds/dashakay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is the predator here, and who is the prey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Outside the Door

The sounds of darkness in the taiga are unlike any other place in the world. The wind whispers through tall pines; wolves howl through air so cold it hurts to breathe. Under the moon, in the darkness of the cinderblock dwelling they've found, the sounds are muffled but no less desolate. Stolen breaths, two men panting, trying to strain the oxygen from that thin, freezing air. Fabric rustling under frantic hands, seeking the warmth under layers of dirt. Desperation sounds like a firm body hitting a grimy wall, under the similar weight of a man whose needs have outweighed his prejudice.

Mulder's cheek is pressed against the cinderblock wall of their hideout. He groans as he feels Krycek's hardness firmly grinding against his ass, feels his hot breath against his neck. "I...I should punch your lights out," Mulder growls.

"Do that and you're fucked."

"I don't do that and I'm still fucked, right?" Krycek's hands slip under his jacket, his shirt. He feels Krycek's cold fingers, the roughness of calluses stroking his skin.

"You wanna be fucked?" Krycek whispers.

Mulder closes his eyes. A man is touching him and he's getting hard. It surprises and amazes him.

"Do you?" The whisper is harsher this time, more insistent, Krycek's cock now moving in circles on his ass.

There are no words. Mulder hates this man with a simple, directed fury. But he also wants to devour him like a wolf devouring a moose it has taken down in the hunt. But who is the predator here, and who is the prey? It's one or the other, but by now Mulder knows neither of them the one to give in.

"I'll fuck with you," Mulder says as he pushes back against Krycek full force, propelling him backward. It gives Mulder enough time to turn around before Krycek has him up against the wall again. His back hits with a thud as Krycek's open mouth covers his, unrestrained.

Krycek's tongue slides into his mouth and Mulder tastes vodka, smells sweat and dust. Krycek clutches at Mulder's cock, straining hard inside of his jeans. Mulder's hips thrust instinctually into Krycek's palm.

"I knew it," Krycek mutters, moving his mouth to the side of Mulder's neck. He slides his tongue up to his earlobe. "You want this as bad as I do."

Mulder feels the fight in him dwindling, restless arousal flooding through his body. Krycek tugs at Mulder's zipper and pushes his jeans down. The cold air hits Mulder's thighs. "Keep your eyes shut," Krycek whispers into his ear.

"Why?"

"Because then you can pretend you're not fucking the enemy."

Mulder squeezes his eyes shut. He hears Krycek's rough breathing as his hand grasps Mulder's cock at the root. He shudders and bites his tongue. This is not Alex Krycek, he thinks. This is not a man who is touching me. I am not in Russia. None of this is real.

He's not sure whose mouth it is that wraps around his cock, whose tongue it is that drags along the length of him. He leans against the wall, willing his shaking legs not to collapse as he's engulfed in hot, wet mouth. It's horrible and delicious and he wants more. "Give me..." he growls.

"I know what you want." It isn't Krycek's voice. There is no Krycek.

He thrusts with a groan, feeling the rough slide of a tongue up his shaft, around the head of his cock in dizzying circles. He feels his body sagging, giving in, and he grabs the head at his crotch, tugging on short, greasy hair.

"Are you thinking about her?" It's a whisper in the darkness, as rough as that tongue slipping up his tight, smooth skin. "You like fucking her mouth?"

Hot lips make their way over his cock again and for a moment he's so fucking angry at Krycek for bringing her into this. He thrusts harder into Krycek's mouth, biting his lip, tasting the metallic tinge of blood on chapped skin. "Suck me harder," he breathes.

Mulder grits his teeth as Krycek moves faster, deeper. He feels teeth grazing him, hears Krycek groaning around his flesh as he thrusts harder into his mouth.

Mulder throws his head back as he comes, howling like the wolves outside the door, howling his rage and his desire and everything that's been trapped inside his gut for too long.

For a long time, he doesn't open his eyes. He's afraid of what he'll see.

END


End file.
